


Play That Jazz

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Not for Lindsay fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Lindsay doesn't know Mac as well as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play That Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post Stuck On You (2x14).

Danny turned his head when he heard music playing. He felt his blue eyes widen in surprise when he saw Mac sat on the stage, holding the bass guitar Danny had bought him.

"How did you find out about this place?" Danny asked, turning back to Lindsay.

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. "I worked it out. Maybe you don’t know him as well as you thought."

Danny shrugged his shoulders, choosing to not answer her as he continued watching Mac play.

The set went on well into the night and Lindsay headed home around eleven.  _‘Probably past your bedtime_ ,’ Danny had joked.

When the lights came up, Danny was still sitting at the same table, nursing his warming beer. He grinned when Mac noticed him across the room - he had to admit that the look of surprise on the former-Marine’s face was amusing.

"Danny?" Mac said softly as he crossed the room, guitar case in hand. "What are you doing here?" he asked, perching on the stool next to Danny.

"Listening to some Jazz music," Danny answered.

"How did you find out about this place?" Mac asked, accepting a drink from the beer Danny offered him.

"Lindsay," Danny told him.

Mac stared in shock. "How would she know that I spend my Wednesday evenings here?"

"You might want to change the password on your computer," Danny suggested.

Mac continued staring at the blue-eyed CSI. "Are you saying she hacked into my computer?"

Danny nodded. "Good job you don’t write when we’re going out down," he said, finishing off the beer and getting to his feet - Mac following suit.

"Yeah," Mac breathed, thankful that he wasn’t stupid enough to do that. "How long were you listening?" he asked, putting the guitar in the trunk.

"Since nine-ish," Danny answered, opening the passenger side door and climbing in. "I know Wednesday’s are your night and this week was just a one off thing, I swear," Danny said as Mac started the car.

Mac smiled at him, grateful that Danny understood that Mac needed time along away from the lab and away from the world; A place where he could just focus on his music and nothing else.

"But," Danny continued, "it was nice seeing you play in public."

"I though you liked my private performances?" Mac asked.

Danny laughed. "Oh I do. But it was nice seeing you in a different setting."

Mac smiled. "I’m glad you enjoyed it," he said softly, putting a hand on Danny’s thigh and squeezing it gently before returning his hand to the wheel.

"And you were even using the guitar I bought you," Danny observed.

"Of course," Mac nodded. "I play better with that one."

Danny grinned back at him and rested his head against the back of the seat. His mind kept repeating what Lindsay had said to him,  _‘Maybe you don’t know him as well as you thought.’_  Danny glanced over at Mac out of the corner of his eye and bit back a laugh. If only she knew that Danny knew Mac better than she could ever dream of. 

She probably wouldn’t believe him if he told her the truth anyway.


End file.
